Her Broken Heart
by EllaSoulEaterFan
Summary: It has been but a few Months since Ciel Phantomhive has became a Demon, And the Servants have told Elizabeth. What will happen when Elizabeth goes on a journey to find Ciel?
1. Chapter 1

It has been but a few Months since Ciel Phantomhive has became a Demon, And the Servants have told Elizabeth. What will happen when Elizabeth goes on a journey to find Ciel?

Title: Her Broken Heart.

Chapter one: Hes a Demon.

It was mid evening Elizabeth sat in her Estate pouting she was still very upset by the disappearance of her Fiance, "My Lady?" Paula called as she walked in the room.

Elizabeth had stopped her slumping and sat up straight, ruining her posture will not do her any good, not right now.

"Yes Paula? What is it?" Elizabeth asked the long brown haired women. "You have visitors my Lady!" Paula said trying to raise her spirits.

Elizabeth instantly jumped up from the red velvet Victorian arm chair she was sitting in. "Visitors?" She said in her cheerful voice that she usually had unless she was in great depression.

"Send them in please, Paula~" she finished. "Right away Ma'am!" Paula said happily as she walked out of the room.

a few moments later three characters had walked into the room.

"Mey-Rin, Finni, Bard!" She called seeing the Red haired girl with glasses she still keeps even though her Master gave them to her, the short blond haired boy with the straw hat and the man with his white apron.

"Lady Elizabeth!" They all said in sync with a smile, that soon faded "Lady Elizabeth, We've got something to tell you. yes we do." Said Mey-Rin with a stutter.

"Oh? well have a seat then!" Elizabeth said with a smile. The servants sat down on a red velvet Sofa matching Elizabeth's chair.

"This aint nothin' to be smiling bout ma'am." Said Bard. "Bard!" Finni said as he sent Bard a glare. Elizabeth tilted her head.

"Alright," Finni said looking down. "We've got some information on the Young Master." Elizabeth shot her eyes up to Finni "You've got information on Ciel?" she said covering her mouth.

Finni and the rest nodded. "What about him?...Last I checked he was dead." she said desperately. "-Thats what he wanted you to think M'Lady." Mey-Rin said with a frown as she looked down at her lap.

Elizabeth Pouted almost on the edge of tears. She missed him so much, she missed her Fiance, her childhood friend.

"We have some bizarre news Ma'am." Bard said looking at Elizabeth, she had nothing to say in reply. "you know Sebastian?-His butler?"

Bard Finished "The Demon?" Elizabeth quickly replied. All three of them were taken a-back by this, they didn't know Elizabeth knew of that information.

"Yes Ma'am." Bard said again as he looked to Mey-Rin, "What? You want me to tell her?" Mey-Rin said putting her hands to her cheek. "No, No, No! I couldn't!" Mey-Rin finished.

Elizabeth simply watched them bicker until it was too much. "What is wrong with, Ciel!" She yelled out.

"...Hes a Demon now Lady Elizabeth." Said Finni. Elizabeth dropped to her knees, and cupped her mouth she shook her head frantically.

"S-Should we leave, Miss Elizabeth?" Mey-Rin asked seeing her display of emotions. Elizabeth nodded once in reply. The servants Thanked her and left the Estate.

Elizabeth sat there, trembling, crying. It was far too much for her. "My Lady!" Paula called as she walked in "Leave me alone, Paula!" Elizabeth shouted at her.

"I'm going to my room!" she finished. "Yes Ma'am" Paula said, she was concerned but knew it'd be best to leave Elizabeth alone for the time being.

Elizabeth ran up the black spiral staircase tears still running down her eyes, as she opened the Mahogany door to her quarters.

She fell onto her bed "I've lost all faith in God." She Whispered her voice cracking from her sobs. "You have no faith?" a disembodied voice called.

This made Elizabeth jump. "Are you going to answer me- or are you just going to sit there?" Elizabeth stood up and clenched her fists "yes, I have lost all faith." she repeated herself.

"Do you wish to form a contract with me?" the voice called out again. Elizabeth's eyes widened. she knew where this was heading. "I'll repeat myself once more, do you wish to form a contract with me?"

Elizabeth sat for a few more seconds thinking this through "Yes..." she whispered "Are you sure, I was once told by a wise Demon; 'Shall you reject the fate, even this once. The Gates of paradise shall be forever out of your reach.'"

"Don't make me repeat myself again!" Elizabeth yelled out. The voice chuckled at her "You are getting more Mature, Lizzy." The body of Ciel Phantomhive materialized before her, Red pricing eye of a demon. she was taken a-back by this.

"C-Ciel..." Elizabeth whispered.

She had just given her soul to her Ex-Fiance, Ciel Pahntomhive.

Elizabeth ran out of the room. "Its just a nightmare." She kept repeating to herself as she reached the end of the hall to her stair case she saw a figure standing leaned up on the the wall

"Ahhh~Following in your lovers footsteps Ehh~?" The red haired figure asked her arms crossed looking at her with a smile of sharp looking shark like teeth

"How the devil did you get in my estate, Grell?" Elizabeth said stomping her foot. "I'm a Shinigami Lizzy- what do you expect?" Grell said with a smirk.

Elizabeth crossed her arms "The window was open wasn't it?" She said. "Ehhh! Oh shut up!" Grell said "Stupid little girl, so now Ciel belongs to you?" Grell said with a sly smirk.

"How did you know?" She said cocking a eyebrow at him. "I have my ways~" Said Grell. "My curtains weren't drawn were they, Grell?"

"Ehhh! Why do you have to ruin my fun, Elizabeth!" Grell said pouting. "Oh shut up," Elizabeth said starting to walk down the stairs.

"He'll just follow you, you know." Grell called after her.

Elizabeth turned her head back to face Grell as she stopped "What?" as she said this a Orange star-like mark appeared onto her wrist, she let out a squeal. "I said that he'd follow you." Repeated with a sigh, "Wait! If you made a contract with Ciel- does that mean you'll get to see...BASSY?" Grell said with a sparkle, Elizabeth sighed and continued her walking "Oh whatever, jut ignore me. But don't you think I'd be better to clear things up here rather than having Ciel join you downstairs with your parents? Elizabeth stooped again. "I suppose your right." She said as she turned to go back up stair "Thank you, Grell. Now can you please get out of my House?" Grell sighed "Whatever-Whatever." He said shooting her one of his Peace signs with his tongue out. Elizabeth shook her head and continued up to her room.

"Ciel...?" She called out as she peeked into her room, He was merely sitting on her bed looking bored, she noticed the same star shape on his Right hand. She started to walk in. "Hello, Elizabeth." he said with a smirk, he looks much more grim than he used too. She shook her head noticing it. "You know this will never work Ciel." She said staring into his dark red eyes. "A little too late to be making regrets, Isn't it?" Ciel retaliated. This is when Elizabeth asked herself, 'What have I done..?'

Alrighty I wanna clear a few things up before people start trolling me xDDD

1:The Servants are working at a different household other than the Phantomhive Estate due to nobody else living there for the time being

2:I don't even know if Ciel could become a Butler but its fanfiction, So he did ;D

3:I dont know if the Servants know, but most likely they do. xD

Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this, its been the hardest I've ever worked on a story,

I got this Idea when I finished Black Butler II, I always loved Lizzy and I felt very bad for her.

:( I'm probably gonna feel worse for writing this story x'DD Again, thank you for reading and please review.

I am sorry for any confusion or spelling Errors. Thank you! ~Ella


	2. UPDATE!

Hello, everyone! This is, Ella! I'm so sorry for not updating my fanfictions. School started up so everything has been really crazy. (Keep in mind I'm only in Jr. High!) Amywho~ I'd like to give you all alittle update on some of my Fanfictions.

Day At The Oruan Fair (OHSHC): To be rewritten- I have got countless reviews (Thank you! ^_^) About my spelling errors! I'm so sorry! - I feel so stupid! xD I will be rewritting this fanfiction and fixing grammer. I started a second chapter but I was unsure if you guys liked all that Fluffiness; let me know! (Thank you for making this my most reviewed fic!)

Her Broken Heart(Kuroshitsuji): To be rewritten/Continued/- Again, lots of grammer to be fixed I am taking this time to rewrite these fics and fix them. ^^ This will be fixed as to some errors I realized I left out after rushing to write this fic on my phone. I will be releasing chapter 2 shortly!

Dancing In Madness(SoulEater): OHMYGOSH. I just reread this and I realized this was my first fanfiction and it was SOOOO SHOOORT. I will be extending this story/rewriting it.

Forgetting The Pain(TheHungerGames): Rewritten?/Cancled- I hate to cancle this story due to not a lot of RoryxPrim out there. But I really can't get into character with it. Thank you for reviewing this story! I look forward to rewriting the chapters and most likely writing a ending for it.

Thank you! All of your reviews help me realize mistakes that I am hoping to fix. I hope to become a better writer and not rush as much. Bear with me in the mean time! Lookf orward to updated stories coming soon! -EllaSoulEaterFan


End file.
